The Vampire Invasion
by gylfie9
Summary: Back on earth Donna and Martha become good friends.  Martha strives to find a way Donna can remember.  Together they must fight The Count.
1. prologue

The Vampire Invasion

Prologue

Donna walked into a neat doctors office. She had applied for a temping job a few weeks ago, not expecting to get a response but had been pleasantly surprised they had accepted her. A short but beautiful young african looking woman greeted her. "Hey Donna, when I found out it was you applying I accepted you immediately." She said with a strong english accent. "Have you seen the Doctor lately?"

Completely confused Donna responded " Um.. How do you know me and aren't you the doctor here Ms. Jones," glancing at her name tag.

Martha guessing something was wrong led Donna to her new desk. Then went into her orderly office and phoned the Doctor.

"Hello Martha not really a good time."

"Is it ever a good time with you?"

"Good point. Yes so have the possessed rubber ducks been troubling you again?"

"No it's... something else."

"Oh...What?"

"It's Donna. She doesn't remember anything about you, me, the TARDIS. It's like she's blank. Brain wiped. I was thinking some alien, targeting old companions or something? I just know some thing is up."

"It was me. She had my mind and her body couldn't sustain it. I had to wipe everything, and she can't remember so don't say any thing."

"Isn't there a way to help her."

"I don't know. Call me back when you think of something."

"But..."

Beep, Beep, Beep. "Doctor don't hang up on me! You Little..." Martha cried in a fit of outrage.

Donna walked in " I was gonna ask where's the loo. But are you okay?"

"Uh I stubbed my toe," Martha said unconvincingly. Donna didn't comment. "The loo is that way."

"Thanks."

After a few months they were close friends, the doctor and the temp. Martha strove to find a way for Donna to remember what she could not.

Finally after a long day at work Martha sat on the couch listening to her favorite song Voodoo Child by the Rouge Traders. Finally it came to her the family of blood. The Doctor had used the chameleon arch to make himself human he could do the same to Donna.

"DOCTORI'VEGOTIT!," Martha shouted enthusiastically into the mobile.

"Oh it's you again, and don't Shout in my ear."

"You could use the chameleon arch to make her human again. Like you did when hiding from the family."

"I could but there is a chance she might forget everything."

"She can't remember anyway. At least this way we can tell her with out her burning up."

"Alright I'll do it. When is your lunch break."

"Meet me across the river from Big Ben at 12:45."

"Okay but Martha, be careful she can't see me of the TARDIS before we are done."

"Alright I'll drug her."

Then next morning at 11:45 Martha came over to Donna and told her to met her in the faculty room in fifteenth minutes. Donna obliged not sure what was going on.

The faculty room was a cozy room lined with couches and quite a few coffee tables. Donna had only been in here a few times and felt awkward being there now. The room was for doctors when they had time off. Martha walked briskly in. Still unsure about what she was planning. "Hello Donna, thank you for coming. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

Donna casually took a sip. For some reason her mind started to feel fuzzy. The last thing she remembered before she blanked out was Martha whispering "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Martha who was strongly built had no trouble lifting Donna up. "She collapsed. It is something we can't deal with here," Martha told the nurse who worked under her as she left. Putting Donna in the backseat of her car, Martha drove to the meeting place. As she parked she heard the whooshing sounds of the TARDIS's emminate arrival.

Martha carried Donna into the TARDIS. It looked the same as always. The panels glowing with a soft yellow light. "Here," The Doctor said lowering the chameleon arch's head set and placing it on Donna.

"Don't we need a fob watch?" Martha asked.

"I've got one right here, but I'm going to hold onto it after we are done. For safe keeping." The Doctor placed the empty fob watch in the right slot and pressed the button. Donna shook violently but did not wake.

"How much did you drug her?"

"A lot. 500mg."

"You sure."

"Of course."

"Okay."

The machine stopped. The Doctor took the fob watch, pocketed it, then raised the chameleon arch, and buzzed the sonic screwdriver over Donna checking the chameleon arch had worked.

Donna's eyes fluttered open. There was a strange blue light buzzing in her face. "Stop bleeping me!" Donna shouted, slapping the skinny man in the suit that stood in front of her.

The Doctor tried not to laugh but to no avail. "Donna remember, you have to remember." Martha pleaded.

"Did you get rid of that Astahagan thingy yet Martha?" Donna replied.

"Oh it is you again," Martha cried hugging Donna fiercely.

Donna glanced at the Doctor who was shyly fiddling with controls on the TARDIS. "You know this definately proves that women are clever that men," Donna said loudly.

"I never said women weren't clever," the Doctor said defiantly.

The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to take a trip for old times sake?"

"Sure." Martha replied.

"Can we go to Fellspoon or Raxcicorafalipatoruis?" Donna asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Raxci...something," Martha added.

The Doctor pulled one of the leavers in the TARDIS and they headed off towards Raxcicorafalipatoruis.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Ring Ring

"Hello," chimed the new Doctor.

"Um, is this the Doctor?" asked Martha.

"Yes it is me Martha."

"Oh it's just you voice sounds different... it sounds higher than usual."

"Oh great job destroying my manly man-ness," he said sarcastically. "But I've changed and I am more manly than ever."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Sooo what's the problem."

"I saw a vampire."

"Where should we met?"

"Could you come to my office?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, bye."

"Um..."

Beep, Beep, Beep. "Ugh she hung up on me..."

About a few hours later... Whoosh, Whoooooosh, Whooooooooooooooosh. The TARDIS appeared in Martha's office. "Martha did you call him?" Donna asked.

"Yes, about our little problem."

"Ohh."

"The TARDIS looks different." Donna commented.

The 11th Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. "He's tinyer than the other one."

"I loved that?'

"The bow tie really doesn't suit you."

"Jeez guys," interrupted the Doctor.

"Girls..." corrected Donna.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologized. "But seriously, your my moral support system. So where is this vampire? Tell me everything."

"Well I am a doctor..."

"I know," the Doctor cut in.

"You interrupted me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, since I'm a doctor, people come in for check-ups. This teenage girl came in for her annual check-up."

"Bite marks?" asked the Doctor.

"Bite marks," replied Martha. "Then I noticed other strange things. Slowed heartbeat, blood loss, lack of growth."

"Lack of growth?"

"Her check-up was last month. She just came in because she felt sick. In a month she gained a pound, grown an inch, and a cut I noticed last month still hadn't healed."

"Wow."

"That's why I think this thing is only a month old. She was growing normally before then."

"That's... weird. I think we should pay this girl a visit," the Doctor said, still shocked.

"Donna can you pull up her file?"

"What's this girls name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Mills."

After ruffling through a drawer in Martha's desk, Donna handed the Doctor the file. He opened it and looked at the picture. A pale girl with short brown hair stared back at him. Her face was splattered with freckles. Big gentle brown eyes portrayed her happy-go-lucky attitude towards life. "Really a vampire magnet?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"The picture was taken last year. Teenagers can become depressed very quickly." Martha explained.

"Eh, I'm here too, ya know. Enough talking let's pay this girl a visit."

"Well as Donna, very bluntly, put it let's go see her."

They drove in Martha's small car. "Do you have to hit every pot-hole?" complained the Doctor.

"It is not our fault it is bumpy road," Donna retorted.

"Number 42. Right?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Donna confirmed. Martha turned down a long windy driveway. Tall pines loomed above them, as they entered what looked like the middle of nowhere. As Martha pulled up next to the huge mansion of a building the Doctor saw a shadow move in the woods behind the house.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" Martha said.

"That shadow moved." he pointed but there was nothing there. The shadow had vanished. "Hm" the Doctor mused. Martha parked and they got out of the car.

The Doctor rang the doorbell. A middle aged woman who was obviously Lucy's mother answered. Her brown hair had streaks of gray in it, but she had the same caring eyes. "Dr. Jones I'm so glad you could come. I'm ever so worried."

"I'll do what I can Mrs. Mills. By the way this my assistant Donna Noble and this in John Smith, a doctor who works under me, but he likes to be referred to as the Doctor," Martha said introducing Donna and the Doctor.

The Doctor glared at Martha, then asked Donna "She knew we were coming?"

"She asked Martha to come when Martha was already suspicious," Donna clarified.

"Oh"

Lucy's mom led them into a well lit room. A round table stood under a elaborate chandelier. "I'll go get Lucy," she said, leaving the room.

"John Smith, who likes to referred to as the Doctor?" the Doctor asked Martha sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to say. You don't have a name."

"Point taken, but you could have just said John Smith," the Doctor said exasperated.

Their feeble conversation was interrupted by Lucy entering the room with he mother.


End file.
